La Feria
by kira97
Summary: La feria llegó a la Nación del Fuego mientras Katara, Aang, Sokka y Toph se esconden (antes de la invasión.)¿Qué pasará cuando decidan echar un vistazo?.Kataang.(Hiedo en los summaries) Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1 -Toma mi mano

Hola de nuevo!, si, es el último fic hasta que vuelva a tener Internet el jueves, no, no es seguro que lo actualice ese día pero si, si lo continuaré...

Me iré con mi mamá mañana así que desde ahorita te deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Espero que comas mucho y te la pases de maravilla :3

¿De que trata esto? te preguntarás...fácil, ayer vi la película de "La telaraña de Charlotte" (hermosa :'D) y entonces pensé "¿Que pasaría si una feria llegara a la Nación del Fuego mientras el equipo Avatar se esconde en uno de los pueblos cercanos?".Y esta historia nació...

Quiero agradecer a los que leen mis historias, gracias, los quiero. \(*3*)/

Pero ya no te retraso...Tercera llamada! Tercera! Comenzamos!

-o-o

=La Feria=

Capítulo 1- Toma mi mano.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sokka había encontrado su talento y no dejaba de presumir en sus exageradas demostraciones mientras entrenaba con su nueva "espada espacial". Fuera de eso el día había transcurrido de manera muy tranquila para los demás. Aang y Katara jugaban con momo bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Toph limpiaba sus pies por segunda vez consecutiva. De repente algo captó la atención de Momo, quien se subió a una de las ramas a toda pisa con las orejas en alto.

Aang se acercó a la rama y notó que en el camino que estaba a algunos metros de ellos pasaba un grupo de elegantes carretas, algunas con brillantes adornos y otras con largas piezas de metal atadas sobre ellas.

-¡Katara, tienes que ver esto!-Grito Aang con entusiasmo.

Katara corrió hacia él seguida por Sokka y Toph.

-¡Es una feria!-Exclamó Katara. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y volteó a ver a su hermano.

-¿Podemos ir Sokka? ¡Por favor! -Suplicó Katara juntando sus manos.

-No lo sé, puede ser peligroso...-Dijo Sokka lanzándole una mirada de sospecha a las carretillas.

-Vamos perezoso, ni que tu espectáculo con la espada fuera tan impresionante...-Comentó Toph dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

Sokka le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Toph mientras tallaba su brazo. Katara y Toph esperaban con ansias la respuesta de Sokka quien sujetaba su barbilla fingiendo profunda concentración, Aang alzó la mano.

-Em...¿Que es una feria?-Preguntó robando la atención de todos.

Katara le sostuvo del hombro y lo acercó a ella haciéndole sonrojar levemente.

-¡Es un lugar genial! Hay globos, juegos...-Dijo Katara antes de ser interrumpida por Toph.

-Algodones de azúcar, concursos...

En eso una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Katara.-Y no olvidemos la carne azada...

Los ojos de Sokka se abrieron como platos, pero su mirada seria no cambió del todo.

-Tal vez podríamos echar un vistazo...-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de dar vueltas por la plaza principal para hacer tiempo en lo que se instalaba la feria, una graciosa y contagiosa música se adueñó de las calles. La feria estaba abierta.

Sokka dio la idea de dar una vuelta juntos, pero el plan no duró mucho luego de que Katara sugiriera entrar a la casa de los espejos, Toph no es muy amiga de los espejos y Sokka estaba más interesado en el los platillos del concurso de comida.

_Aang._

Katara estaba algo triste luego de que Toph rechazara la invitación de la casa de los espejos, prefirió ir a los juegos de apuestas . A mi no me atrajo mucho la idea de ir a ver a Sokka atragantarse de carne así que decidí acompañarla. Debo ser honesto, fue muy divertido, ¡me vi en formas en las que nunca me imaginé!

Salimos de la casa de los espejos y nos dirigimos a un puesto de helados cercano, bastó con mostrar nuestras entradas ya que el precio incluía cualquier gasto.

De alguna forma ese rato que pasé con Katara en aquella banca,se sintió como...como una cita. me sentí algo tonto por pensar en eso pero, no lo sé. ¿Es normal que entre amigos se embarren la nariz con helado?

Reímos por un rato luego de limpiar el helado de nuestros rostros en la fuente detrás de la banca. Katara aprovechó el agua para mojar un poco su cabello. El cielo comenzaba a perder su brillante color azul por lo que Katara se veía aún más bella. Desde que se puso ese atuendo de la nación del fuego he logrado notar los cambios que la pubertad han causado en ella, ya sé, sueno como un pervertido pero no sé como evitarlo...es sencillamente hermosa...

Logré escuchar la música que comenzaron a tocar en el escenario, corrimos hacia éste; Katara cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por la melodía. Una idea me vino a la mente al ver a todas esas parejas comenzar a bailar en el la pista de baile.

_Katara._

Supongo que sentí la mirada de Aang, cuando abrí los ojos noté como extendió su mano frente a mi.

-Vamos a bailar...-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi corazón latió con fuera al tomar su mano, corrimos hacia la pista de baile y unimos nuestras muñecas, como aquella vez en la cueva. Comenzamos a girar en círculos, muchos nos veían...pero no importaba, ni loca me apartaba de esos grises ojos.

El tiempo se adueñó de nuestro momento y los segundos fueron crueles al no durar más...ya me encontraba en sus brazos, de nuevo. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, incluso podía sentir su corazón golpear contra mi pecho al final de aquella rutina...nuestra rutina...

Me sostenía de una forma firme y confiada, me miró de una forma diferente y a la vez especial...me hizo sentir tan...única. De repente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y me levantó lentamente, mis brazos se encontraron detrás de su cuello y sus manos encontraron mi cintura.

_Aang._

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y podía sentir su aliento revolotear en mis labios. Me sonrió, y entonces sentí sus labios encontrar los míos. Era algo tan nuevo y a la vez tan conocido...Sentí su sonrisa en el beso y podría jurar que ella sintió el calor de mis mejillas.

En el momento en el que nuestros labios se separaron comenzamos a escuchar los aplausos y silbidos de parte de los que nos rodeaban. Ella se sonrojó y me soltó sin dejar ir esa tímida sonrisa.

Hicimos una reverencia y salimos de la pista de baile...¿que acababa de pasar?,¿cambió algo en ella?...¿o en mi?...

-o-o

De verdad detesto dejarlos colgados con cosas como estas!

Pero no te angusties, actualizaré más pronto de lo que crees.

Sugerencias? Comentarios? Turbas furiosas? Tomatazos?

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2- El Error

Pues,que puedo decir...¡PERDÓN! Pasé más tiempo fuera del que creí y lo peor es que se me acabaron las vacaciones, en fin, comencé mis exámenes finales y termino la próxima semana, comenzarán otras vacaciones para entonces así que haré lo que pueda por actualizar pronto.

-o-o

=La Feria=

Capítulo 2- El Error.

_Aang._

El baile nos dejó hambrientos así que nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurantes más cercanos, llegamos al lugar y nos ofrecieron una de las mesas que se encontraban al aire libre.

Me acerque a una de las sillas y la jalé para que Katara se sentara. Ella me sonrió y se sentó, caminé hasta mi lugar y tomé asiento. Uno de los meseros llegó y colocó un jarrón con flores y una pequeña vela sobre la mesa...ahora si parece una cita...

Ordenamos y los platillos llegaron casi de inmediato, conversamos un rato luego de terminar de comer pero entonces llegó el mesero.

-Disculpe,¿usted y su novia desean ordenar algo más?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y sentí el familiar rubor llegar a mis mejillas.

-Em...bueno...pues...-Balbucee.

Escuché una pequeña risa de parte de Katara, ella tomó su vaso y se lo entregó al mesero.

-Yo quisiera un poco más de jugo por favor.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

El mesero asintió, tomó el vaso y se retiró. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras evadía la mirada de Katara y el rubor en mis mejillas aumentaba. Un cálido cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo en cuanto sentí su mano tomar la mía y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con su mirada fija en nuestras manos.

-Te extrañé...- Susurró mientras acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar.

El mesero llegó con el vaso de jugo y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Katara lo tomó con la otra mano y continuamos conversando por un buen rato pero este terminó en cuanto se terminó aquel vaso de jugo. Pagamos y nos dirigimos a la salida, Katara no soltó mi mano hasta que -ya fuera del restaurante- vimos cómo Sokka y Toph caminaban hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó Katara.

Toph cruzó los brazos frente a ella y sopló uno de los muchos mechones de cabello que le cubren el rostro.

-Digamos que alguien no es muy bueno en los juegos de feria.- Dijo Toph con una mueca.

Sokka le lanzó una mirada de ligera molestia; de repente clavó sus ojos en mi y mi corazón dio un salto, ¿nos habrá visto?. Voltee a ver a Katara en busca de ayuda o algo pero la voz de Sokka me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Aang, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Preguntó colocando una mano sobre mi hombro casi empujándome lejos de las chicas, noté cómo miró de reojo a Toph quien dejó salir un suspiro de enojo, entonces ella abrazó del cuello a Katara y la acercó a si misma.

-Bien hablen lo que quieran...¿Tu que dices Katara? Apuesto a que eres mejor en los juegos de feria que el señor "no necesito tus poderes de tierra-control para ganar".-Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Sokka me llevó a un callejón cercano al restaurante y se paró frente a mi colocando su mano bajo su barbilla, me examinó con la mirada de arriba a abajo y de vuelta, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Aang, creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña charla...-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Claro que había pensado en lo que podría decir Sokka con respecto a lo que siento por Katara pero pensé que sería más cómo una molesta sanguijuela que nos estaría molestando cada vez que hiciéramos algo. Pero espera...¿que pasaría si no lo aprueba?,no...él dijo que le parecía bien el día que fuimos a la villa de la Tía Wu. A menos que pensara...oh no, ¿no creyó que me refería a Meng o sí?. Diablos.

-¿Aang?, ¡Aang! ¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz de Sokka me devolvió a la realidad y no pude evitar que ese "¿Huh?" saliera de mi boca...

-Te decía que ya estás listo.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

-No escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decir,¿no es así?- Preguntó lanzándome una mirada de incredulidad.

Rasqué mi nuca y dejé salir una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Sokka sólo suspiró.

-Aang, desde que te vi salir del bloque de hielo me di cuenta de que no habías besado a ninguna chica...

-Tu tampoco...-Contesté arqueando una ceja.

-Pero yo ya lo hice y tú...no.-Dijo algo nervioso.

Sentí un ligero calor en mis mejillas pero pronto se desvaneció en cuanto sentí el brazo de Sokka rodear mi cuello.

-Vamos,ven conmigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Salimos del callejón y nos dirigimos a una parte de la feria cercana a la fuente donde Katara y yo estuvimos hace unas horas, entonces noté un pequeño puesto cerca de la plaza. Sokka comenzó a caminar hacia éste y entonces alcancé a leer el letrero en lo alto,"Puesto de Besos".

Esto no me gusta.

Me detuve en seco y traté de perderme entre la gente; fue cuestión de segundos para perder de vista a Sokka, de alguna forma me sentí...libre, pero de repente sentí una mano tomar mi brazo y jalarme fuera de la multitud. Era Sokka. Tiró de mi hasta que llegamos al puesto, había tres chicas -tal vez uno o dos años mayores que Sokka- detrás de la barra que estaba debajo del letrero. Comencé a escuchar algunos susurros y risas de parte de ellas.

-Buenas noches, señoritas...-Comenzó Sokka con una sonrisa.-...traigo unos labios sin estrenar para ustedes.

Miré a Sokka con confusión, ¿que rayos estaba pasando? Me tomo de los hombros y me empujó hacia una de ellas, era una chica tal vez un año mayor que Sokka de cabello negro y lacio, piel blanca y ojos marrones, la misma que me lanzó una mirada algo extraña...

-Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-Dijo inclinándose y tomando mis mejillas con una de sus manos.

-Oh nada, sólo un chico en busca de su primer beso.-Dijo Sokka dándome un par de codazos en el pecho, definitivamente no me gusta hacia donde va esto.

Noté a Sokka poner una pieza de cobre sobre la barra frente a la chica que aún me sujetaba con firmeza.

-¿Eres un chico muy guapo sabes?-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Alcancé a escuchar las risas de las chicas detrás de mi.

Voltee a ver a Sokka para que me ayudara pero estaba demasiado ocupado charlando con una de las chicas.

Al parecer la chica que me sujetaba se dio cuenta de mi intento por escapar y entonces me soltó las mejillas y tomó mis hombros, de repente sentí como sus labios golpearon los míos. Me soltó poco después y su mirada cambió a sorpresa, las risas de las muchachas se transformaron en "Uhh's" y Sokka dirigió su mirada a algo a mis espaldas...a alguien.

Me dí la media vuelta y entonces me topé con esos bellos zafiros azules...llenos de lágrimas. Casi pude escuchar mi propio corazón partiéndose junto con el de ella...

Lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, el dolor que podía ver en su rostro me desgarró por dentro, ella negó con la cabeza bruscamente y se fue corriendo, perdiéndose entre la gente...

-Katara...-Susurré.

-o-o

No llores...ya sé, ya sé...

Pero no te apures, todo se resolverá...¿Pero cómo? *Tun Tun Tun* Tendrás que averiguarlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Sugerencias? Comentarios? Turbas furiosas? Tomatazos?

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3-Como una lluvia de estrellas

No, no te voy a volver a dejar así, así que sí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

-o-o

=La Feria=

Capítulo 3- Como una lluvia de estrellas.

_Katara._

Luego de que Aang y yo nos separamos Toph se encargó de mantenerme ridiculizada en todos y cada uno de los juegos en los que concursamos. Siempre le gané a Sokka en este tipo de juegos pero tal vez por fin había encontrado a una oponente de que me superara,o tal vez mi mente no estaba en el juego en ese momento...

No lo sé, la forma en la que Sokka se llevó a Aang me inquietó un poco; tal vez nos vio...no, no lo creo, solté su mano antes de verlos y debo decir que fue como un sacrificio para mi, lo que dije en el restaurante es cierto...lo extrañé, la manera tan despiadada en la que la Nación del Fuego lo arrebató de mi fue desgarradora, pero que me lo quitaran justo bajo mis narices fue aún peor...pero eso ya no importa; lo importante es que ahora está con nosotros...conmigo.

Y mientras yo tenía todo esto en la cabeza Toph me estaba venciendo en la competencia de dardos...por tercera vez.

Luego de tomar algo Toph fue a buscar un baño y yo,yo sólo estuve caminando por la é hasta la plaza principal y miré el escenario,aún se escuchaba música pero no es tan sencillo ver con toda esa gente, es curioso ver como aún hay algunos que ignoran por completo el hecho de que sea casi media noche, y sigan bailando.

Miré a mi alrededor y me percaté de que Toph ya se había perdió, pero en lo personal no me angustiaba tanto, ella sabe cuidarse muy bien después de repente creí ver a Aang siendo jalado por Sokka,fue por el rabillo del ojo pero aún así preferí seguirlos en lugar de quedarme allí sentada en la banca que compartí con Aang horas atrás.

Vaya que ha crecido, ya no es ese niño que encontré en el ice-berg, ha madurado...y tenía pensado decírselo.Dí la vuelta en una de las esquinas cercanas a la plaza principal y entonces escuché la voz de Sokka, corrí en dirección a ésta con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero lo único que encontré fue esa dolorosa escena.

Aang y esa chica, siento un nudo en la garganta tan sólo de recordarlo, recordar la mirada de Aang hace que mi piel se erice y el nudo se haga más apretado. El dolor aún me hace recordar, y el recuerdo aún duele...

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, ni siquiera se en donde estoy...solo se que salí corriendo de la feria y seguí y seguí hasta que el cansancio triunfó y ahora estoy aquí, sentada en un risco abrazando mis rodillas como una pequeña indefensa que le teme a su propia sombra...

No sé si las vibraciones de Toph lleguen hasta acá, si me puede encontrar...no me importa, de hecho ni siquiera quiero que me encuentren.

Escucho mi nombre hacer eco entre las enormes rocas cercanas al mar frente a mi, y la voz que lo dice pertenece a la persona que necesito ahora...lo necesito, pero no quiero verlo.

Escucho pasos detrás de mi, reconozco esos pasos y hundo mi rostro en mis rodillas, las lágrimas no tardan en volver luego de escuchar mi nombre de nuevo...

-Katara...-Escucho decir a Aang mientras siento su aroma combinarse con la sal del mar.

-Sólo...no me hables...-Alcanzo a decir, aún sin alzar la mirada.

-De acuerdo.-Dice Aang sentándose a mi lado.

Pasan los minutos y Aang no se mueve, sólo está ahí sentado viendo a la luna. Poco a poco alzo la mirada y veo lo que le ha mantenido tan entretenido, el cielo está completamente despejado y las estrellas brillan con una intensidad casi irreal. En eso veo un estrella fugaz pasar velozmente.

-Una estrella fugaz.-Digo antes de apretar los ojos, arrugar la nariz y cruzar los dedos.

Sólo deseo que esta guerra termine y que todos podamos vivir feli...

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Pregunta Aang.

Abro los ojos y le miro curiosa, ¿enserio no sabe de las estrellas fugaces?

-Em...es algo que me enseñó mi mamá, cuando vez una estrella fugaz debes apretar los ojos, arrugar la nariz y cruzar los dedos...- Contesto abrazando mis piernas.

-¿Para que?

-Para que se cumpla tu deseo...

Aang bajó la mirada pero pronto me regaló una sonrisa triste.

-¿Y que deseaste?- Me preguntó curioso.

-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá...-Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aang sólo devolvió la vista al cielo, en eso otra estrella fugaz apareció. Pero ya no pedí nada, la ley es sólo una estrella por noche...

Aang tomó aire y dejó salir un suspiro.

El silencio comenzó a formarse y entonces de mi boca salió lo que me cruzó por la mente.

-¿Deseaste algo?...

Aang volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Si pudiera desear algo...desearía poder devolverte tu primer beso...

Mi corazón se detuvo y un nuevo nudo se formó en mi garganta. Mi primer beso...

Me giré hacia él, extendí mis manos y tomé las suyas.

-Nuestro primer beso...

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Aang pero pronto se desvaneció, él agachó la mirada y empujó lentamente nuestras manos hacia mi, dejándolas en mi regazo...

-Tu primer beso...-Repitió.-...yo, yo no lo merezco...

-Aang...-Dije colocando una de mis manos sobre su mejilla haciendo que me volteara a ver, sus bellos ojos grises estaban ahora cubiertos por una ligera capa de lágrimas.-...si tu sientes que no lo mereces, al menos quiero que sepas que no me hubiese gustado compartir mi primer beso con nadie más que contigo...

Esa expresión de alegría volvió a sus rostro lo cual nos permitió unir nuestras frentes. Nuestros labios de encontraron poco después, fue un beso lento y lleno de amor...de nuestro amor. Sentí sus labios incurvarse en una sonrisa segundos antes de separarnos, y apuesto a que él sintió el calor de mis mejillas.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos grises, sentí como entrelazaba nuestros dedos y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡Casi lo olvido!-Exclamó antes de meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su traje.

Sacó una cadena plateada con un pequeño dije de corazón. Lo tomé en mis manos, era tan pequeño, no era más grande que la mitad de mi pulgar.

-Ábrelo.-Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Quité un pequeño seguro que tenia del lado derecho y no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que se escapó de mi boca, tenía una pequeña pintura de nosotros dentro.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?-Pregunté asombrada por los detalles del dibujo.

-Lo mandé a hacer...para ti...-respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

No pude controlarme, me lancé sobre él y lo abracé con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que dejaría de respirar, nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo.

-Me encanta...-Susurré en el beso.

Estuvimos así un rato pero un destello de luz nos obligó a mirar al cielo. Una lluvia de estrellas. Es gracioso estar frente a algo que sintiendo, por que así no sentíamos...como una lluvia de estrellas...

FIN

-o-o

AAYYYYY WEEEEEYY

Hasta yo me sorprendí...

Pues sí, originalmente el título de este capítulo iba a ser "Deseo.", pero creo que este le asienta mucho mejor.¿Tu que opinas?

De por si no voy a escribir hasta el próximo fin de semana así que, veré que se me ocurre...

Sugerencias? Comentarios? Turbas furiosas? Tomatazos?


End file.
